my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Eater
|romaji = Tsuchi Taberuhito|user = Chikyuu Karada|quirk type = Transformation|quirk range = Self-Long}} Description Earth Eater is a Transformation-Type Quirk that allows the user to safely absorb all kinds of minerals from any kind of solid matter such as rocks, wood, flesh, and even plastic via unhindered physical contact. In doing so, the matter will lose density, causing it to become more like sand in many cases. Likewise, the user's wounds will be healed while applying a buff to the user's strength and durability. When being used on a large surface, the user can either drain minerals in a radius or in selected direction(s), granting control over what is absorbed and what is avoided. On the other hand, the user can disperse minerals into any solid matter in order to harden the substance. If desired, the user can disperse enough minerals to make the substance crack, crumble, or even violently shatter in a display of dust and debris that can easily injure someone. This, however, comes at the cost of losing power proportional to the amount of mineral material expelled from the body. This Quirk is the result of the combination of the parent Quirks Empowering Eating and Matter Transportation. The advantages of this Quirk include the immunity to negative effects from hazardous minerals such as asbestos while providing a boost to strength, durability, and size. This boost is often referred to as the Goliath State. Alongside that, the user's wounds heal quickly due to the minerals aiding the rebuilding of cells in the body all the while restoring stamina proportional to the quality and quantity of absorbed minerals. The user can also heal others by dispersing necessary minerals into their bloodstream, temporarily providing enhanced regeneration. The user has full control over what kinds of minerals are absorbed or expelled and how much, thus making weakening an opponent easier and less lethal while ensuring that hazardous minerals are never expelled into a target that is being healed. If desired, the user is capable of draining a target until it is nothing but a withered husk or a pile of sand-like remnants based upon what the target was made of. Likewise, the user can expel minerals into a living target in order to poison, hinder, or even petrify the target. Another advantage, that doesn't apply to living targets, is that the user can basically control whether or not the ground is compact or loose. Loose ground can cause a pit to form if stepped on while more compact ground creates harder impacts while being stable. Meaning that the user can essentially chose where to fight. Likewise, the user can fight at long range by dispersing excessive minerals into a specific area, causing ruptures, fissures, and even violent shattering. The disadvantages of this Quirk include the inability to fight airborne opponents conventionally. In order to be effective, the opponent has to touch solid ground since the user is incapable of using this Quirk on liquids or gases. Likewise, if the user is suspended in either liquids or gases, the Quirk becomes useless. While the Goliath State gives a boost to the aforementioned stats, it decreases speed, agility, and flexibility. Also, the user's body can only absorb so much before their body begins to tear. While this can be fixed by absorbing more, it only feeds into itself, eventually leading to full self-evisceration. In order to counter tearing, the user has to disperse minerals often and consume more in order to heal. On the other hand, dispersing too much can cause fatal mineral deficiencies that must be immediately taken care of. If, for some reason, the surrounding area is devoid of minerals, the Quirk is essentially useless. Parent Quirks Empowering Eating This Quirk belongs to Chikyuu's father. This is a Mutant-Type Quirk that allows the user to gain certain characteristics based upon what is consumed. This Quirk also allows the user to safely consume whatever is desired. If the user was to consume gold, the user would become vibrant, tough, and appealing. Matter Transportation This Quirk belongs to Chikyuui's mother. This is a Transformation-Type Quirk that allows the user to absorb and expel matter at will. While this does allow the user to theoretically cure toxins, it also puts the user at risk as the user isn't immune to the substances. Minor Quirk Effects Depending on what is absorbed, the user may exhibit faint characteristics such as an altered electromagnetic field, toxic blood, discolorations on certain places of the body, etc. None of these effects, however, are lethal to the user. The target of the user's healing may feel nauseous as an aftereffect. Some substances will change their chemical composition upon losing or gaining minerals. Possibly making a detonating rock that can be used as a grenade. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks